As described, for example, in PCT International Publication Number WO 2005/020287A2, and several publications [see, for example, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and W. Hafez, “Light-Emitting Transistor: Light Emission From InGaP/GaAs Heterojunction Bipolar Transistors”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 151(2004); M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and R. Chan, “Quantum-Well-Base Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 1952 (2004); M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., B. Chu-Kung, G. Walter, and R. Chan, “Type-II GaAsSb/InP Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 4792 (2004); G. Walter, N. Holonyak, Jr., M. Feng, and R. Chan, “Laser Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Light-Emitting Transistor”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 85, 4768 (2004); R. Chan, M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., and G. Walter, “Microwave Operation And Modulation Of A Transistor Laser”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 86, 131114 (2005); M. Feng, N. Holonyak, Jr., G. Walter, and R. Chan, “Room Temperature Continuous Wave Operation Of A Heterojunction Bipolar Transistor Laser”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 87, 131103 (2005)], there has been developed and demonstrated a direct bandgap heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) that exhibits light emission from the base layer. Modulation of the base current produces modulated light emission. [As used herein, “light” means optical radiation that can be within or outside the visible range.] Three port operation of a light emitting HBT has been demonstrated. Both spontaneous light emission and electrical signal output are modulated by a signal applied to the base of the HBT.
Another aspect disclosed in the referenced U.S. Patent Applications and/or publications involves employing stimulated emission to advantage in the base layer of a bipolar transistor (e.g. a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) or a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT), in order to enhance the speed of the transistor. Spontaneous emission recombination lifetime is a fundamental limitation of bipolar transistor speed. In a form of the disclosed structures, the base layer of a bipolar transistor is adapted to enhance stimulated emission (or stimulated recombination) to the detriment of spontaneous emission, thereby reducing recombination lifetime and increasing transistor speed. Toward this end, and with other advantages, at least one layer exhibiting quantum size effects, such as a quantum well or a layer of quantum dots, can be provided in the base layer of the bipolar transistor. Preferably, at least a portion of the base layer containing the at least one layer exhibiting quantum size effects, is highly doped, and of a wider bandgap material than said at least one layer. The at least one quantum well, or layer of quantum dots, within the higher gap highly doped material, enhances stimulated recombination and reduces radiative recombination lifetime. A two-dimensional electron gas (“2-DEG”) enhances carrier concentration in the quantum well or quantum dot layer, thereby improving mobility in the base region. Improvement in base resistance permits reduction in base thickness, with attendant reduction of base transport time. As disclosed in the referenced U.S. Patent Applications and/or publications, advantages in speed are applicable in high speed bipolar transistors in which light emission is utilized, and/or in high speed bipolar transistors in which light emission is not utilized. In light emitting bipolar transistor devices, for example heterojunction bipolar transistors of direct bandgap materials, the use of one or more layers exhibiting quantum size effects can also be advantageous in enhancing light emission and customizing the emission wavelength characteristics of the devices. By providing an optical resonant cavity enclosing at least a portion of the transistor base, a controllable high speed semiconductor laser is achieved. In this device, some gain β(β≡ΔIc/ΔIb), is traded off for enhanced recombination (βspon>βstim).
The highly doped p-type base is essential to the operation of the n-p-n transistor lasers that have been constructed, but is also in some respects limiting. It poses conductive (resistive) loss because holes have relatively low mobility. Also, the high base doping (for example, of the order of 1019 cm−3) leads to considerable free carrier absorption.
Although it has been understood that the above described types of light-emitting bipolar transistors and bipolar transistor lasers could theoretically be npn or pnp, to applicant's knowledge, the operational devices that have been made and demonstrated so far, have been npn devices. This is not surprising. In several respects, p-type material is recognized as being more difficult to work with than n-type material, and tends to be operationally inferior to corresponding n-type material with regard to carrier mobility and overall electrical efficiency. Accordingly, it is often considered desirable to favor the use of n-type semiconductor material in the fabrication of semiconductor devices such as III-V light emitting devices. However, even though the substrate and a fractional majority of the semiconductor volume in such devices may be n-type semiconductor or undoped semiconductor, a substantial amount of p-type material is generally considered necessary as a source of hole current in various semiconductor devices.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide improved pnp bipolar transistors, and especially pnp light emitting bipolar transistors, including pnp bipolar transistor lasers.